New World And New Adventure
by Lee Eun Tae
Summary: Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto Highschool DxD Ichie Ishibumi Summary : Mereka adalah saudara, dua orang terakhir dan terkuat didunianya. Menjadi pelarian di usia muda, dan menjadi penyebab runtuhnya dunia asal mereka. Dengan niat menebus dosa dan tujuan baru, mereka berpindah dunia melalui portal yang dibuat dengan pengorbanan terakhir ayah mereka.


**Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Summary :**

 **Mereka adalah saudara, dua orang terakhir dan terkuat didunianya. Menjadi pelarian di usia muda, dan menjadi penyebab runtuhnya dunia asal mereka. Dengan niat menebus dosa dan tujuan baru, mereka berpindah dunia melalui portal yang dibuat dengan pengorbanan terakhir ayah mereka.**

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1 : Pertemuan dan Perjalanan Bersama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Konoha XXXX ( di pinggir danau )**_

 _ **.**_

" _Sasuke, hari ini aku akan mengajarimu menggunakan elemen api" ucap Itachi._

" _Wahhh, apakah itu seperti meniupkan api dari mulut ?" Tanya Sasuke berbinar._

" _Benar Sasuke" Itachi menjawab sambil tersenyum._

 _Tiba-tiba didekat mereka muncul seseorang…._

" _Halo" ucap orang itu sambil nyengir._

" _Woww itu keren Shisui-nii" kagum Sasuke kepada orang itu yang ternyata Uchiha Shisui._

" _Tentu saja, aku lebih keren dari pada nii-san mu" Shisui berbangga diri._

" _Kau mengganggu saja Shisui" ucap Itachi menanggapi kedatangan Shisui._

" _Ayo lah Itachi, apakau tidak bosan melatih Sasuke terus ?" Tanya Shisui._

" _Jangan ganggu kami Shisui, kami sedang latihan. Kau harus jadi lebih kuat kan Sasuke" jawab Itachi sambil menatap Sasuke._

" _Benar nii-san aku harus jadi kuat agar bisa melindungi Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama" Sasuke berbicara mantap._

" _Huhhh… kalian tidak seru sama sekali" Shisui menghela nafas._

" _Lebih baik kau pergi Shisui, kau hanya mengganggu kami saja" ucap Itachi dan Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Itachi._

" _Yayaya… aku akan pergi saja"_

 _Kemudian Shisui pergi dan meninggalkan Itachi dan Sasuke berlatih._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha XXXX ( di taman ? mungkin )**_

 _._

 _Terlihat seorang bocah sendirian duduk di atas ayunan sambil menatap anak-anak seusianya bermain dengan bersama. Anak itu menatap sambil menangis, dari tatapan itu sepertinya dia ingin ikut bermain._

 _Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mendekatinya._

" _Bocah kecil, kenapa kau menangis disini dan tidak ikut mereka disana bermain takraw. Kau tidak bisa main takraw ya ? makanya menangis dan tidak ikut mereka ?" seseorang ini menanyai bocah yang duduk di ayunan._

 _Bocah itu ketakutan dan turun dari ayunan kemudia mencoba untuk lari._

" _Mau kemana kau bocah, tidak usah mencoba lari, aku bukan orang jahat" ucap orang itu._

 _Bocah itu mengurungkan niatnya lari, dan menunduk kebawah menahan tangis._

" _Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tanya orang itu._

 _Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara menahan tangis._

" _Oke kalau kau malu mengatakan alasan kau menangis, tapi nama mu siapa ? apakau mau kuantar ke orang tua mu ?" Tanya dan tawaran dari orang itu._

"…" _bocah itu masih diam._

 _Orang itu menunggu jawaban dari bocah itu, karena merasa terlalu lama menunggu akhir dia berbicara lagi._

" _Baiklah jika tidak ingin mengatakan nama –"_

" _Naruto" bocah itu berbicara dan memotong ucapan orang itu._

" _Nama ku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku…."_

"… _.tidak… orang tua ku sudah tidak ada" ucap anak itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto._

 _Orang yang menanyai Naruto tadi terdiam beberapa saat, kemudia berucap._

" _Ahhh, maafkan aku tentang itu Naruto, namaku Shisui, Uchiha Shisui" orang itu memperkenalkan nama nya._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha XXXX ( di pinggir danau**_ _)_

 _ **Pertemuan Pertama.**_

 _._

 _Terlihat dua orang sedang berlatih, lebih tepatnya yang satu berlatih dan satunya mengamati. Kedua orang itu adalah Itachi dan Sasuke._

 _Kemudian ada orang yang mendekat kearah mereka._

" _Woi Itachi, Sasuke. Hari ini aku akan memberitahu kepada kalian" ucap orang itu._

" _Jika kau hanya mengganggu lebih baik kau pergi saja Shisui, kami sedang latihan" ucap Itachi._

" _Hohoho… kali ini aku akan melatih seseorang juga. Bocah perkenalkan dirimu" ucap orang itu._

 _Naruto keluar dari belakang Shisui dengan wajah sedikit ketakutan dan mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya._

" _Na..na.. namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" ucap naruto terbata._

 _Itachi menatap Naruto datar, sedangkan Sasuke bergerak maju dan menyalami Naruto._

" _Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Sasuke tersenyum._

 _Naruto hanya diam saat Sasuke menyalaminya, dan menatap Sasuke bingung._

" _Nahh Itachi, aku akan melatih Naruto, dan tidak akan mengganggu latihan kalian lagi" ucap Shisui. Dan ditanggapi Itachi dengan diam._

" _Kami pergi dulu Itachi, Sasuke. Sampai jumpa lagi, ayo Naruto kita latihan"_

 _Shisui pergi dan kemudian diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Konoha XXXX ( akademi ninja, dikelas )**_

 _._

 _Ditengah keributan kelas, ada 2 orang anak yang sedang berbicara, dia adalah Naruto dan Sasuke._

" _Naruto, bagaimana latihanmu dengan Shisui-nii ?" Tanya Sasuke._

" _Begitulah, Shisui-nii ternyata cukup menakutkan" jawab Naruto dengan wajah seolah takut yang dibuat-buat._

" _Hahaha… Itachi-nii juga begitu Naruto" ucap Sasuke tertawa._

 _Kemudia ada guru yang masuk ke dalam kelas, dia adalah Umino Iruka. Dia menatap Naruto seraya tersenyum._

' _Baguslah jika kau mempunyai teman sekarang Naruto' batin Iruka senang melihat Naruto terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke._

 _._

* * *

 _ **Konoha XXXX ( distrik uchiha )**_

 _._

 _Malam itu sangat sepi, lampu-lampu jalan mati. Ada 2 orang bocah sedang melangkah santai namun merasa aneh dengan sekitarnya._

" _Ini menurutku saja yang aneh atau memang malam ini terasa sangat berbeda dengan biasanya Sasuke ?"_

" _Kau benar Naruto, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu"_

 _Sasuke menjawab pertanyaa Naruto seperti itu, dia menduga sesutau karena merasa firasatnya tidak enak. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berlari menuju rumahnya._

" _Tunggu Sasuke" teriak Naruto dan ikut berlari menyusul Sasuke._

 _._

 _Sasuke menatap rumahnya diam, dia tiba-tiba merasa takut untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kemudian Naruto tiba dan berdiri disamping Sasuke._

" _Ada apa Sasuke ?"_

 _Sasuke hanya diam dan kemudian memasuki rumahnya, disusul oleh Naruto._

 _._

 _Terkejut._

 _Naruto dan Sasuke terkejut dengan mata terbelalak menatap kejadian didepannya. Mereka melihat Uchiha Itachi sedang menikam perut ibu nya Sasuke._

 _Syok._

 _Mereka syok dengan kejadian didepan mereka. Naruto yang pertama bereaksi._

" _A- a apa yang kau lakukan Itachi-nii ?"_

" _Mengetes kemampuan ku" jawab Itachi._

" _A- apa maksudnya itu" Naruto bingung dengan jawaban Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke menunduk meneteskan air mata._

" _Tentu saja, mengetes kemampuanku dengan cara membantai klan ku, termasuk keluargaku" Itachi tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu._

" _K- kau bangsat" ucap Naruto._

" _Hahahaa, tentu saja Naruto. Aku juga telah membunuh Shisui" Itachi tersenyum lagi._

 _Kali ini Naruto bungkam, dia melotot namun diposisi menunduk sambil berdiri._

" _Itachi"_

 _Itachi menoleh kearah Sasuke,_

" _Ada apa Sasuke ?" Jawab Itachi._

" _Kaa-chan dan Tou-sama" ucap Sasuke terkesan dingin namun masih menunduk._

" _Aku membunuh mereka Sasuke, untuk menguji kemampuanku" Itachi mengatakan itu dengan santai._

" _Aku akan membunuhmu Itachi" ucap Sasuke dan mengangkat kepala nya menatap Itachi dengan mata Sharingan ber-tomoe 3._

" _Kau masih lemah Sasuke, dan lihat mata yang kudapatkan ini setelah membunuh Kaa-chan dan Tou-san mu"_

 _Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan miliknya._

 _Sasuke melangkah mundur saat melihat mata Itachi._

" _Kau lemah Sasuke aku akan membunuhmu"_

 _Itachi hendak menebas Sasuke dengan tanto nya, tapi kemudian dia merasakan ada pukulan yang mengarah kepadanya, kemudian dia melompat kesamping._

" _ **Grrr"**_

" _ **Aku akan membunuhmu Itachi"**_

 _Naruto sedang memakai chakra dari Kyuubi._

 _._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bekas Tempat Persembunyian Uchiha XXXX**_

 _._

 _Terlihat Sasuke yang terduduk kelelahan bersandar pada batu, seperti mencapai batasnya untuk tetap sadarkan diri. Disamping nya terbaring mayat Itcahi._

 _Tiba-tiba muncul kilat kuning, dan nampaklah seorang pria brambut pirang dengan kisaran umur 16-17 tahun._

" _Ternyata kau berhasil membunuh Itachi, aku kira kau yang akan mati Sasuke. Makanya aku buru-buru kesini" ucap pria itu._

" _Berisik dobe, Itachi sangat kuat" ucap Sasuke._

" _Hoooo teme, kau mengakui kekuatan Itachi secara terang-terangan sekarang ya" ucap si Dobe._

" _Kau akan tau saat menghadapinya sendiri"_

" _Hahahaaa, aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik Sasuke"_

 _Tepat setelah si Dobe berkata seperti itu, Sasuke pingsan._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Sisa Medan Perang Dunia Shinobi IV**

.

Keadaan rusak parah, kawah dimana-mana, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Mayat beberapa shinobi memang utuh, tapi tidak ada nyawanya lagi.

Naruto hanya menatap kosong kesebuah pohon didepannya. Dibawah dahan pohon itu terdapat mayat-mayat shinobi yang awalnya terperangkap dalam Mugen Tsukuyomi. Dia merasa bersalah tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang-orang, dia merasa memang tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan maaf untuk dosa-dosa nya saat menjadi ninja pelarian bersama Sasuke, dia bersama Sasuke berniat mengikuti perang setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Itachi. Namun kedatangan mereka tetap tidak dapat menyelamatkan orang-orang, yang tersisa hidup sekarang hanya dia dan Sasuke, serta 9 bijuu yang berada dalam tubuhnya, dan jangan lupakan roh Rikudou Sennin.

"Pada akhirnya kita berhasil memenangkan perang dengan memusnahkan Kaguya selama-lamanya" ucap Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Hanya kita berdua manusia yang hidup" Naruto berucap datar.

"Ashura, Indra" kali ini Rikudou Sennin yang berbicara.

"Pergilah dari dunia ini, tebus dosa-dosa kalian" ucapnya lagi.

Naruto dan Sasuke mentap Rikudou bingung.

"Apa maksudmu pak tua, jangan bercanda" ucap Naruto.

"Dunia ini akan runtuh" ucap Rikodou.

"?" Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kalian telah membunuh Kaguya, itulah penyebab keruntuhan dunia ini. Sekarang pergilah, aku akan mengorbankan diriku kali ini" kata Rikudou.

Tiba-tiba roh Rikudou bercahaya terang dan tercipta portal di belakang wujud roh nya.

"Ashura, Indra. Aku tidak berguna lagi untuk dunia ini, dunia ini akan runtuh. Aku menciptakan portal ini untuk kalian ke dunia lain. Hiduplah disana, tebuslah dosa yang pernah kalian buat disini dengan membantu manusia di dunia baru kalian. Aku tidak tahu dunia bar kalian akan seperti apa nanti, tapi berbuat baiklah disana, kesempatan ini adalah yang terakhir. Masuklah kedalam portal ini, tebus dosa dan hidup bahagialah disana"

Mendengar kata-kata terakhir Rikudou, Naruto dan Sasuke menangis kemudian,

"Terimakasih Tou-sama" ucap Naruto/Sasuke.

Mereka memasuki portal, kemudian Rikudou tersenyum mengetahui apa yang di bawa Naruto.

* * *

Bersambung


End file.
